


Accomplished

by genee



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Chad was meant for this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Accomplished

Chad was meant for this, so perfect, the line of his jaw, the bones in his wrists pressed together, his ankles, the sharp jut of his shoulder blades. Perfect, Jensen thought again, the click of his camera loud in his ears, warm in his hands, slick.

Jensen could hear himself breathing, the rhythm of it, the rise and fall of Chad's rib cage, scratch of the knotted rope against his skin. He wanted to be developing this film already, the taste of the chemicals in his mouth, the light, the shadows. He wanted the sounds Chad would make afterward, unbound, Jensen's fingers dragging through the river of welts in his skin, red and hot. He wanted to breathe in the scent of him, the feel of him, Chad's dick against his belly, wet at the tip, and these prints hanging in the darkroom, drying.

He wanted Chad to see what he saw, wanted to spread him out and fuck him hard, this moment and the last one and the next one, the hot splash of Chad's come on the glossy paper, the clench of his ass, the way he twisted and moaned and breathed Jensen's name, the way he made Jensen perfect, too.

 

\--End--


End file.
